When rekeying a cylinder using a traditional cylinder design, the user is required to remove the cylinder plug from the cylinder body and replace the appropriate pins so that a new key can be used to unlock the cylinder. This typically requires the user to remove the cylinder mechanism from the lockset and then disassemble the cylinder to some degree to remove the plug and replace the pins. This requires a working knowledge of the lockset and cylinder mechanism and is usually only performed by locksmiths or trained professionals. Additionally, the process usually employs special tools and requires the user to have access to pinning kits to interchange pins and replace components that can get lost or damaged in the rekeying process. Finally, professionals using appropriate tools can easily pick traditional cylinders.
The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages of conventional lock cylinders. The lock cylinder of the present invention operates in a transparent way that presents the familiar experience of inserting a key and rotating the key in the lock cylinder, as with current cylinders. However, in the present invention, that same familiar experience is used to rekey the lock cylinder. Thus, the user does not require any special knowledge, training, or tools to rekey the lock cylinder of the present invention.